The Butterfly Effect
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: A love story between Kaoru and Haruhi. Most likely to be a three part story. Rated T to be safe.


**R.T.B** – Hey, it's me again! I'm all inspired to write a HaruhiXKaoru fanfic. Usually I'm a yaoi fan and writer but I just love this pairing, it's so interesting. So enjoy . I haven't decided whether it's going to be a one shot or a full story…maybe I could make it a three part story? I don't know…anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer**- I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**The Butterfly Effect.**

**Part** **one –**

To Haruhi it was just another normal day in class. The teacher was ranting and drawing little diagrams and theories up on the dusty old blackboard. And just like any normal, average day, Haruhi was bored. She knew all this already.

Haruhi had thought of skipping a grade and going up into second year. However being the logical person that she was, she had weighed up both the pros and cons of this and had decided against it. Reason one: she wasn't bored in all her subjects….just most of them. Reason two (probably the most persuasive): Tamaki Souh and Kyouya Ohtori were both in second year. Reason three: she didn't want to leave her best friends – Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Oh god, she could just imagine the fuss they would make.

Ok…_Hikaru _would make. She was sure that Kaoru really couldn't care less on whether she left or not. This saddened her somewhat.

She looked at the boy in question. He was beautiful. To her the twins looked different. They looked the way they acted. Hikaru looked just like a small child, immature and mean at times. He was smart…but only at his school studies.

Kaoru on the other hand looked mature and graceful…so full of kindness and strength. He was smart in his school work, like his brother, but he was also street smart and very good at working out people and lifestyles. However…there was a problem with Kaoru, in Haruhi's mind. He was unreadable.

He was always daydreaming off and no one could possibly know what he was thinking. Most of the time anything he said would not make sense or would be very confusing. He was logical. He was wise. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to him so. He was competition. Wait…that was how she thought of Kyoya. Kyoya was perfect competition…so _WHAT_ was Kaoru.

Then it finally dawned on her. He had become her 'love interest.'

'So this is that crush thing teenagers are always obsessing about. But why Kaoru…' one hundred and one reason flowed into her mind. She began to blush.

She looked at Kaoru again. Kaoru felt that someone was watching him and began to scan the room. He found the culprit. Haruhi. He began to blush and smiled at her with that Cheshire cat smile he used all to often, especially when he was around his brother. The two just kept looking at each other until…

"Hitachiin, Kaoru. Can you answer the question on the board?"

"Yes." Kaoru answered the teacher and sat back down. The class burst into laughter at the younger twins abruptness.

"Perhaps Fujioka, Haruhi can bail you both out of the detention. Well, answer the question Fujioka, Haruhi."

Unfortunately this was one of those few things she hadn't learnt yet.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know" Haruhi said guiltily as she bowed her head in shame.

"Detention for both of you." The teacher smiled as he got his revenge on the red headed boy.

Kaoru frowned. He had gotten Haruhi in trouble. Haruhi was on a scholarship, getting a detention was probably the last thing she needed to happen. Kaoru rose from his seat.

"Sir it was my fault. I'll take complete responsibility." Kaoru explained to the teacher.

Her head shot up. He was standing up for her! Haruhi couldn't believe it, he was doing the decent thing and taking the blame. Suddenly it wasn't just a small crush anymore…it had developed into something more…something very close to that of love.

"Hitachiin, Kaoru. If you don't sit down this instant I'll give you _AND _Fujikou, Haruhi one months worth of detentions!" The teacher bellowed. Kaoru caved and sat down. He gave an apologetic look to Haruhi and then resumed daydreaming and staring out the window.

**In detention**.

Haruhi and Kaoru hadn't talked for the rest of the day and once inside the art room, which they were assigned to clean, an erie silence befell on them. They were alone now. No Tamaki. No Hikaru. No Host Club. Nobody but themselves.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. You can go if you want. I can clean up by myself." Kaoru said sincerely.

"Oi, cut that out Kaoru. Come on…it's not your fault. I don't blame you at all, the teacher was being totally unreasonable. Plus how could you possibly clean up this entire room…you'd be here until midnight." Haruhi smiled.

Kaoru smiled at her, sending shivers down the girls spine and setting off butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey…since it's already dirty…how about we have some fun?" Kaoru said slyly…but gently.

"Kaoru that's not a good idea. Think about it. It's just creating more work for us! And plus what if we get caught or break something?" Haruhi, the voice of reason, spoke….well more like rambled on.

"How about we forget about that for just this once…I'm sorry…I'm not usually like this…I just want to do something rebellious for once…like without my brother…perhaps…with you…" Kaoru said weakly. Haruhi smiled as she got some paint onto her hand and threw it straight at Kaoru. Getting his precious red hair…well now blue and red hair.

"Just this once, ne?" Haruhi smiled.

Kaoru laughter as he found where the glitter was hidden. It was going to be along night.

**Midnight.**

Kaoru and Haruhi were almost finished. After their artistic little war, they began to clean and talk. Haruhi learnt that Kaoru liked theatre, poetry and reading. Kaoru learnt that Haruhi disliked swimming, injustices and crying.

"You're so peaceful, Kaoru-chan." Haruhi smiled. She enjoyed the silence between them. It wasn't awkward…it was, in fact, very soothing.

"Thankyou…you're a very level headed young lady, Haruhi. Why are we being so formal here!" Kaoru joked.

"I don't know." Haruhi laughed.

Haruhi ran across the room to get the paint box when she slipped on the newly cleaned floor. Kaoru went to catch her…but he wasn't exactly the strongest boy in the school and as to weak to pull her up, thus, they both fell on to the hard ground.

Haruhi opened her eyes. The Brown chocolate eyes met Yellow. Haruhi had landed on top of Kaoru. They both stayed very still. Suddenly Haruhi's body wasn't in her minds control anymore and she began to lean forward closing the gap between them. She paused for a brief moment before their lips met.

The kiss was innocent and sweet…however it grew more and more passionate by the second. After several minutes, of pure heaven, they broke a part for air.

"I think I love you" Haruhi whispered into his ear ,almost panting each word.

"I think I love you too. Does this mean we're going out?" Kaoru asked innocently and naïvely.

"It can…if you want it to." Haruhi said thoughtfully. A slight blush tainting her cheeks.

Kaoru smiled. "I want it to." "Ditto!" Haruhi laughed.

It was a perfect relationship. Haruhi was the dominant. She liked control. More to the point she liked being in control. Kaoru however was the opposite. He liked the idea of some one else being in charge. The idea of trusting someone else to make decisions for you…putting yourself in their hands and praying to god that they don't crush and destroy you.

"Kaoru?" "Yes Haru-chan?" "Are we going to tell the Host club. What will we tell them?"

"How about we keep it a secret for now. It could be fun…like a game! See how long it takes them to figure it out….or catch us." Kaoru laughed lightly.

"Ok…now they've caught us in the act…"

"Please…..go into detail!"

"Kaoru!" "It was a joke, a joke…please continue _sweety_."

"Ok…so let's say they caught us in the act…what should we say?"

"Hmm…you'll figure something out. I trust whatever you end up doing."

Haruhi smiled. "Thankyou, Kaoru."

They finished up in the art room and began to head back home. Kaoru looked at Haruhi in the moonlight. She was completely covered in paint, amongst other things. Basically…she was a mess and he gathered he didn't look much better.

"How about we wash off in the fountain?" Haruhi asked innocently, as though reading his mind.

"Alright…why not?"

Hand in hand the couple jumped into the fountain. They splashed around for about five minutes before they noticed that it had hardly helped, at all, to clean off the art supplies. Haruhi grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and forced him to sit down in the fountain.

At first he retaliated…but soon gave in and obeyed her silent command. Haruhi cupped her hands and brought the icy water up over Kaoru's head. Kaoru yelped at just how cold the water actually was on his head as it ran down his back and chest.

Haruhi repeated this several times since Kaoru seemed to be enjoying the routine. Haruhi moved closer in behind Kaoru. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour and she felt like she as going to be sick and from the way Kaoru tensed at the sudden closeness between them she assumed that he felt the same way.

"I'm so nervous, Haruhi…I…I don't know what to do…" Kaoru whispered.

"It's alright Kaoru…I'm nervous too…but I think I might love you and for that I'm just going to have to be brave…for the both of us." Haruhi whispered into Kaoru's ear. A blush began to rise on his cheeks. He nodded.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around her new 'boyfriend'. She began to slowly wipe the paint off of his clothes and skin. She continued this for almost ten minutes earning small ,soft moans from the youngest Hitachiin. Kaoru turned around and pulled her into a loving, passionate embrace.

"My turn to be brave." He whispered as he leant in and kissed her. Haruhi was initially surprised but eased into the kiss.

**At the Fujioka residence.**

Haruhi opened the door as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. She wanted to avoid her dad. More precisely avoid lying to her dad. Unfortunately Ranka (her father) had been waiting for her since he got home from work.

"Where have you been??? I've been worried sick! You weren't with that horrible Tamaki boy were you??? OH my poor daughter…being molested by that horrible boy! Come here! Daddy shall protect you!" Ranka yelled and ranted dramatically.

"I was in detention." Haruhi stated bluntly.

"YOU HAD DETENTION?!?!?" Ranka yelled surprised.

"Yes."

"Why? What for?"

"I…I...I… the teacher was in a bad mood and thought he'd pick on me…it's alright. She just broke up with her boyfriend." Haruhi lied through her teeth.

"Your lying." "huh."

"All your teachers are males and no one just gives out detention to a scholarship student like you." Ranka pointed out, somewhat disappointed in his daughter.

"I'm going to bed dad. Goodnight." She said dryly as she hoped into her warm bed.

She replayed the whole nights event's in her mind…letting the butterflies in her stomach take over her entire body.

**At the Hitachiin mansion. **

Kaoru silently slipped into his and his brothers room climbing, quietly, into the double bed. He had never kept anything from his brother. Not one secret. He didn't even know how to properly lie to Hikaru…but for Haruhi's sake, and his own, he had to be brave.

"Why are you so late?" Hikaru's voice broke the strong silence that once hung in the air, oh so gracefully.

"Detention…we had to clean up the art room. Do you know how messy that place is?" Kaoru laughed as he slid under the covers.

"Kaoru…can I tell you something?" "Of course…anything." "I think I have a crush on Haruhi." Hikaru confided in his brother.

Kaoru felt as sick to the pit of his stomach. '…anything except that!' he thought and mentally kicked himself, he should have seen it coming.

"Hikaru…I know...I have for a while now….but why are you telling me this? I told you I liked Haruhi ages ago…are you trying to hurt me?" Kaoru cried.

"Kaoru…god…your to shy…she'll never go for you….don't you get it?! You had your time and now you're out of time. You had your chance!"

"You'll see who's out of time _Hikaru_." Kaoru fired back. Hikaru looked at his brother surprised.

"Since when did you become all confident, _Kaoru_?"

"Leave me alone. And leave Haruhi alone too…I'm still in this game and I'm not going to lose…" Kaoru warned his, still shocked, brother.

"…not without a fight anyway." He whispered under his breathe…his shy, quiet nature had regained control over him.

'Haruhi…' was Kaoru's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. '…Kaoru' Haruhi answered in her dreams from the other side of the large town.

**T.B.C ???**

**R.T.B **– The End?


End file.
